Reise in die Vergangenheit
Zeitreise in die Vergangenheit! Kapitel1 Es war ein ganz normaler Tag im Jahre 2032. Linnea saß in ihrem Zimmer und überlegte was sie tun könnte. Sie ging aus Instinkt nach unten und fragte ihren Vater Phineas:“können wir was Spielen?“ „Sorry Linn keine Zeit“antwortete Phineas und ging. Auch ihre Mutter hatte keine Zeit. Sie ging zu ihrer Cousine Nicole. „Guten morgen Linn“ Die Stimme kam von oben am Treppenrand. Es war ihr großer Bruder Kyran, der verschlafen die Treppe runter kam. „Du warst gestern zu lange wach.“kicherte Linnea vor sich hin. „Was kann ich dafür wenn...“er kam nicht zu ende weil Lynn die Treppe runter kam mit einem Bauplan den sie im Keller gefunden hat. „Guck mal was ich im Keller gefunden habe!“schrie sie mit Freude und rannte auf ihre Geschwister zu,“Ein Bauplan für eine Zeitmaschine!“ „Eine Zeitmaschine?“fragte Kyran,“Ich glaube Linnea weiß was sie heute macht und wir werden mitmachen.“ „Du willst echt mal mitmachen bei einer meiner Projekte?“fragte Linnea staunend. „Ja hab heute nichts zu tun und zu hause langweilen ist sicherlich nichts wert“lächelte er als antwort. „Worüber redet ihr?“fragte Lynn:“Wo werdet ihr hingehen wo ich mitkomme?“ „Wir werden das Raumzeit Kontinuum durchwühlen“antwortete Kyran. Lynn blickte fragend zu Linnea,“Wir werden 20 Jahre in die Vergangenheit reisen.“ „Tolle Erklärung!“rief Lynn zu Linnea. „Okay ich muss mich noch Umziehen und Frühstücken.“fiel Kyran ein. „Okay!“rief Linnea hinterher. ~Ding Dong~ Linnea ging zur Tür. „NICKLAS!“rief Linnea. Nicklas war der besste Freund von Linnea. „Hey Linnea“begrüßte Nicklas sie:“Was machst d so?“ „Wir wollten, sobald Kyran fertig gefrühstückt hat, durch die Zeit reisen.“ „Oh cool“,erwiderte Nicklas,“Dann braucht ihr sicherlich hilfe.“ „Na Klar!“antwortete Linnea. „Und können anfangen“ Kyran stand mit Lynn im Wohnzimmer mit blick auf die beiden Freunde. „Okay“sagte Linnea,“Dann lass uns anfangen.“ „JA!“schrie Lynn,“WIR SEHEN MAMI UND DADDY ALS KINDER!!!!“ Kapitel2 „Warte heißt das,dass ihr genau 20 Jahre in die Vergangenheit reißt?“fragte Nicklas. „Yep“antwortete Kyran, dieses mal aber so einfach das selbst Lynn es verstehen konnte. Alle gingen durch die Hintertür in den Garten. Nach ungefähr 2 Stunden war sie endlich fertig. „So probieren wir es aus“antwortete Linnea. „Okay“erwiderte Lynn. „4“sagte Kyran, „3“fügte Lynn dazu, „2“erwiderte Nicklas, „1“sagte Linnea schließlich, „0“sagten alle. Es war ein ganz normaler Tag bei Phineas und Ferb. „Hey Ferb was sollen wir heute tun?“fragte Phineas. Ferb zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was will Perry heute....“Phineas bemerkte was,“Hey wo ist Perry?“ Aber Phineas konzentrierte sich auf den Grünen Kreis in der Luft vor ihnen. „Hey was ist hier los?“fragte Candace wie immer in einer schlechten Stimmung wenn sie sah was ihre Brüder taten. „Keine Ahnung“antwortete Phineas. Alle guckten auf den Kreis. „Hey!“kam Isabella durchs Tor,“Was macht ihr gerade?“schloss Nicole den Satz ab. Aber Phineas kam nicht dazu, um zu antworten als ein Schwarzer Schuh durchs Tor kam. Linnea war die erste die sich traute durch zu gehen. Die anderen kamen hinterher, außer Kyran der noch nicht sicher war, ob es sicher war. Alle außer Kyran standen jetzt vor ihnen mit großen Augen und starrten alle an. „Ähm hey“begrüßte Phineas die anderen unsicher. „Hey“erwiderte Linnea. „Wer seid ihr?“fragte Candace,“Und wo kommt ihr her?“ „Aus der Zukunft“antwortete Lynn aufgerägt. „Und das ist Lynn, Nicklas,Kyran...“Linnea bemerkte das Kyran nicht da war. „Esperas un minuto ”sagte Linnea und ging schnell durch Tor. Einige Sekunden kam sie wieder. “Dies ist Kyran und ich bin Linnea.” “Warum seid ihr hier?”forderte Candace sie auf. “Unsere Eltern hatten nicht so richtig Zeit für uns und dann hat Lynn ein Bauplan von einer Zeitmaschine gefunden.” “Wartet, Wartet!”unterbrach Phineas sie,”Heißt das,dass ihr nur hier seid weil eure Eltern keine Zeit für euch hatten?” “Ähm ja”antwortete Kyran. “Okaay”erwiderte Candace vorsichtig. “Wie auch immer”Isabella wollte das Thema wechseln,”So Phineas ich wollte fragen, ob du vielleicht, naja...”Isabella errötete langsam. “Ja?”fragte Phineas etwas ungeduldig. “Ich wollte nur fragen ob wir vielleicht, nur wenn du möchtest...” “Sie möchte mit dir ins Kino gehen!”sagte Nicole. “Echt?CooL!Wann?”antwortete Phineas. “Vielleicht jetzt?”fragte in hoffnung das er Ja sagen würde. “Na klar”erwiderte Phineas und ging mit Isabella los. Als die beiden weit genug weg waren konnte Phineas endlich seine Meinung sagen. “Weißt du was?”fragte Phineas. “Nein was?”fragte sie zurück. “Diese Linnea,Lynn und Kyran sahen uns ziemlich ähnlich”sagte Phineas. “Ja da hast du recht”erwiderte Isabella,”Drei Mischungen aus uns.” Beide lachten. Bei Linnea und die anderen fragte Candace plötzlich wer ihre Eltern sind. “Okay das ist irgendwie eine Blöde frage.”antwortete Linnea. “Wieso?”fragte Nicole. “Jetzt kommt der erste Hinweiß 'Mom'”sagte Nicklas,”Gukt euch mal die drei an. Mit wen haben sie ähnlichkeit?” “Naja mit Phineas und Isabella...”antwortete Candace. “Warte, warte!”sagte Candace nachdem sie es realisiert hat,”Heißt das was ich denke das es ist.” Candace wurde immer aufgeregter. “Das heißt...”Nicole wollte die antwort sagen abr Candace unterbrach sie,”Phineas und Isabella kommen endlcih zusammen!” Beide Mädchen freuten sich. “Echt mal”Jeder hat Ferb vergessen,”Das hättet ihr euch doch irrgendwie denken können.” “Er hat recht”sagte Nicole,"Wir hätten es uns denken können." Kapitel3 Phineas und Isabella gingen Richtung Kino. „Oh man was soll ich tun?“fragte Isabella sich in Gedanken,:“Soll ich einfach seine Hand nehmen?“ Sie entschied sich für diese Methode. Sie nahm vorsichtig seine Hand. Phineas bemerkte es natürlich und musste sofort grinsen. Er bekam auch dieses Gefühl in der Margen Grube. „Man was ist das für ein Gefühl?“fragte er sich in der stille seines Kopfes,:“Ich hatte noch nie dieses Gefühl.Klar, ich weiß das zwischen uns etwas ist das ich nicht erklären kann, aber trotzdem.Ob sie das auch hat?“ „So Isabella?Was gucken wir denn?“fragte Phineas und rückte etwas näher an sie herran. Er wusste nicht wieso aber seine Gefühle sagen ds es richtig ist. Isabella musste erröten als sie es bemerkte. „Keine Ahnung.Ich wollte dir nur helfen und mal alleine Zeit mit meinem Besten Freund verbringen.“sagte Isabella unschuldig,“Das letzte mal wo wir was zu zweit gemacht haben war vor einem halben Jahr und das nur wegen einem Schulprojekt.“ „Aha!“sagte Phineas,“Du hättest mich doch fragen können ob wir mal was zusammen machen wollen.“ „Ich habe mich nie getraut“sagte Isabella und schämte sich,“Ich dachte du wärst so mit deinem Projekten beschäftigt das ich dachte du würdest nein sagen.“ „Wieso ich würde immer ja sagen, weil ich die Zeit mit dir liebe!“gestand Phineas. Phineas wurde Plötzlich rot im Gesicht:“Warum erröte ich?Das ist noch nie Passiert!“ Phineas guckte auf sie:“War Isabella schon immer so süß?“dachte er. Isabella wollte gerade was sagen als Phineas stolperte und auf den Bürgersteig. „Ahhh!“stöhnte Phineas. Er wollte aufstehen aber sein Bein tat zu doll weh. „Warte Phineas ich helfe dir.“Isabella wollte ihm helfen aber auch so ruhig wie möglich bleiben. Sie stützte ihn hoch und brachte ihn zur nächsten Parkbank. „Okay du solltest dich etwas ausruhen“sagte Isabella,“Ich rufe Candace an damit sie kommt und mir hilft okay?“ „Ja bitte mach es!“Er versuchte zu lächeln aber das lächeln verschwand als der Schmerz zurück kam.Er versuchte seine Schreie im innerin zu behalten. Kapitel4 Candace, Nicole und die anderen redeten weiter bis Candace Handy klingelte. „Hey Isabella!“begrüßte Candace sie,“Ich dachte du wärst mit Phineas im Kino?“ „Wir waren gerade in der nähe als Phineas stolperte und, und ach komm einfach her Phineas brauch dich jetzt!“antwortete Isabella,“Wir sind in der nähe!“ Sie legte auf. „Okay ihr bleibt hier mein kleiner Bruder braucht mich jetzt!“sagte Candace und rannte los. ~Bei Phineas und Isabella~ „Okay Phineas ich hab Candace angerufen sie wird bald kommen.“beruhigte Isabella Phineas. Sie versuchte es wenigstens. Phineas biss sich auf die Unterlippe.Ihm standen die Tränen schon nahe. Candace kam außer Atem bei Phineas und Isabella an. „Phineas was ist passiert?!“fragte Candace mit Panik in der Stimme. „Er ist hingefallen und kann sein rechten Fuß nicht mehr Auftreten“antwortete Isabella. „Oh nein“hauchte Candace. Zufällig war ihre Mutter auf der anderen Straßenseite. „HEY MOM!“schrie Candace,:WIR HABEN HIER EIN PROBLEM!“ Ihre Mutter hörte die Rufe und rannte sofort zu Candace. „Candace was ist los?“fragte Linda. „Das“antwortete Phineas mit zitternden Stimme und nahm seine Arme vom Bein, dass schon etwas angeschwollen war. Seine Mutter hatte das Bein nur leicht berührt aber Phineas nahm ihre Hand weg und umarmte sein Knie wieder. „Es tat ihm vielleicht weh“sagte Isabella. „Yep“erwiderte Candace. „Hilf mir mal Candace.“sagte Linda,“Wir bringen Phineas nach Hause und dann mit dem Auto zum Artzt.“ „Okay Mom“antwortete Candace. Zusammen stützten sie Phineas und gingen zur einfahrt und setzten Phineas ins Auto. „Warte ich sag Ferb schnell bescheid das er kurz alleine Zuhause ist“sagte Linda. Linda ging in den Garten und was sie zuerst sah das Nicole, Ferb und 4 Weitere Kinder still im Garten saßen. „Ähm, hey!“begrüßte Linda die Kinder,“Ferb du trägst die Verantwortung!Phineas muss dringend zum Arzt.Die anderen 4 werde ich ja nachher kennen lernen.“ Und so fuhren sie zum Arzt. Kapitel5 „Was glaubt ihr was mit Phineas ist?“fragte Nicole in die Runde rein. „Ich hoffe das mit Daddy nichts schlimmes ist.“antwortete Lynn. „Das hoffen wir alle“erwiderte Kyran. „Ja“sagte Nicklas,“Das können wir nur hoffen.“ Linnea war in gedanken versunken:“Was ist den passiert?“ Diesmal war es sie die nichts verstand. Das Handy von Nicole summte. „Hallo?“fragte Nicole. „Hey Nicole“antwortete Isabella,“Ich hab mrs.FlynnFletcher gefragt ob ihr kommen könnt und ihr könnt!“ „Echt?Wo?“fragte Nicole. „Weißt du noch als Miri diesen Fahrradunfall hatte?“fragte Isabella. „Ja“antwortete Nicole. „Genau bei dem Arzt sind wir los kommt!Du kennst den Weg!“sagte Isabella,“Candace wartet draußen.“ „Okay bye“verabschiedete sich Nicole. „Bye!“ Sie legt auf und Sprach:“Wer will mit zu Phineas kommen?“ „Wir!“riefen alle und hoben die Hände. „Okay dann kommt!“sagte Nicole. Alle folgten Nicole nicht so ahnen was für eine Überraschung auf sie zukommen würde. ~Bei Phineas und den Anderen~ Phineas hatte sich längst an den Schmerz gewöhnt. Er hatte eine Verstauchung im rechten Knie. Er hatte ein Verband darum bekommen und alles war toll. Eben nicht! Phineas musste auf Krücken laufen. „Wah“sagte Phineas. Er konnte gerade noch so sein Gleichgewicht halten. „Ich halte dich schon“sagte Isabella. „Danke“bedankte sich Phineas. Jetzt hatte Phineas nicht nur die Schmerzen im Bein, sondern auch noch dieses Mulmige Gefühl in der Margen Grube. „Ich glaube so langsam hab ich es raus“sagte Phineas nach einer Weile. ~Bei Candace~ „Hey! Da seid ihr ja endlich!“sagte Candace. „Wo ist Phineas?“fragte Ferb. „Noch drinne aber ich glaube da kommen sie“antwortete Candace. „Hey!“riefen alle. „Hey“begrüßte Phineas sie. „Was ist passiert?“fragte Lynn die mit Kyran und Linnea näher an Phineas kamen. „Bin hingefallen und hab mir das bein Verstaucht“antwortete Phineas. „Und jetzt kann ich endlich mal fragen wer ihr seid.“sagte Linda. „Wir kommen aus der Zukunft“sagte Nicklas. „Wow Kinder und ihre Fantasie.“ Als sie nach Hause fuhren wollten die Kinder Linda davon überzeugen das sie wirklich aus der Zukunft sind. Aber Linda glaubte ihnen kein Wort. Phineas weiß jetzt wie sich Candace immer fühlen muss. Alle stiegen aus. „Ach zum letzten mal ihr habt nur eine blühende Fanatsie.“Linda war immer noch nicht Überzeugt. „Weißt du was Mom?“sagte Phineas etwas genervt,“Ich frage mich echt, ob du, Candace, Ferb oder mir überhaupt nur ein Wort glaubst!“ Phineas ging in sein Zimmer und hinterließ eine etwas,wegen seines Tonfalls,Erschrockene Bande. Kapitel6 Phineas saß allein in seinem Zimmer. Er war gerade echt Sauer auf seine Mom. Er stellten die Krücken zu Seite und legt vorsichtig sein Bein aufs Bett. Legt seine Decke über sich und sein Kopf war auf dem Fußende. „Phineas?“fragte eine Stimme. Phineas brauchte nicht überlegen, weil er wusste das es seine Mom war. Er antwortete nicht. Linda schloss die Tür und setzte sich aufs Bett. Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, die noch unter der Decke war. „GEH WEG!“Phineas hatte die Decke vom Kopf genommen. Linda konnte sehen das er Tränen in den Augen hatte. Sie umarmte ihn. Er jedoch versuchte zu entkommen. „Oh...Phineas...“sie umarmte ihn immer noch. Phineas hat es auf jedem Fall geschafft wieder ganz unter seine Decke zu kommen. „Willst du wissen wieso ich es nicht glaube?“fragte sie sanft. Keine Antwort. Linda seufzte:“Es gibt einfach keine Beweise das ihr das alles wirklich baut.“ „Ich will einen richtigen Grund hören wieso du es nicht Glaubst!“Phineas versuchte so ruhig zu bleiben wie möglich. „Das ist doch ein richtiger Grund“sagte Linda. „Nein ist es nicht!“schrie Phineas,:“Man kann einem auch ohne Beweis glauben!“ Linda ging etwas von ihrem Sohn weg. „So hab ich ihn ja noch nie erlebt“dachte sie bei sich. „Raus hier!“ „Aber...“Linda versuchte sich etwas einfallen zu lassen aber Phineas schnitt sie ab:“Ich sage es noch ein einziges mal“Phineas versuchte ruhiger zu werde,:“Raus hier!“ Phineas wies auf die Tür zu. Linda ging raus aus dem Zimmer und nach unten. „Er, er hat mich einfach aus seinem Zimmer geschmissen“stotterte Linda Traurig. „Ich werde es mal versuchen!“sagte Isabella entschlossen ihn auf zu muntern. „Darf ich mitkommen?“fragte Lynn. „Na klar“antwortete Isabella,“Und will sonst noch jemand mit?“ Linnea und Kyran hoben die Hand. „Du nicht Nicklas?“fragte Linnea. „Ne ich bleib hier“erwiderte er. Alle gingen nach oben. Isabella steckte den Kopf ins Zimmer:“Hey Phineas.“ Er hob den Kopf. Er hatte keine Tränen mehr im Auge, aber man konnte sehen das seine Augen leicht rot waren. „Hey“schaffte er es raus. Isabella umarmte ihn. Genau das braucht er jetzt, eine warme Umarmung von Isabella. „Ich bin gekommen um dich auf zu Heitern.“flüsterte sie beinahe. „Schon geschehen“antwortete er und umarmte sie zurück. „Awwwww...“sagten die anderen drei. Phineas und Isabella wurden ganz leicht etwas Rosa im Gesicht. „Oh hey!“sagte Phineas. „Hey“sagten die anderen. Phineas hatte sich wieder auf gesetzt. Er saß so, dass sein heiles Bein auf dem Boden ankam und sein Verstauchtest zur Seite auf einem Kissen. Lynn rannte zu ihm und umarmte ihn auch. „Sag mal Phineas hast du Lust Heute bei mir zu Übernachten?“fragte Isabella. „Gerne“antwortete Phineas. „Gut so hast du ruhe von deiner Mom" erwiderte Isabella,:"Erst mal.“ „Ich weiß“sagte Phineas. „Ich hab eine Idee,damit das deine Mom uns glaubt!“sagte Kyran plötzlich in die Gruppe. „Und wie?“fragte Phineas. „Wir bauen ein Gerät womit man in die Vergangenen Tagen blicken kann“antwortete Kyran. „Sorry aber ohne mich“sagte Phineas,“Hab schon genug Stress mit Mom.“ „Stimmt“sagte Lynn,“Aber wir nicht.“ Phineas seufzte:“Im Regal liegen leere Baupläne.“ Phineas schaffte ein Grinsen aufs Gesicht. „Okay sind schon dabei und du gehst zu Isabella und entspannst dich da.“wies Linnea darauf hin. „Okay“Phineas wollte aufstehen aber er kam nicht an den Krücken ran:“Isabella kannst du mir mal die Krücken geben?“ „Aber gerne doch“antwortete Isabella und übergab ihm die Krücken. Phineas packte seine Sachen und verschwand mit Isabella. Kapitel7 „So was brauchen wir?“fragte Linnea und überlegte. „Metall, Schrauben, Werkzeug...“Kyran erzählte von Sachen die sie gebrauchen könnten um ein Gerät zu Bauen, wo man in die Vergangenheit sehen kann. „Okay“erwiderte Linnea. Als sie das 'Zeug' hatten fingen sie sofort an es zu bauen. Es dauerte etwas Zeit aber am ende hatten sie es geschafft. „Es ist schon 7 Uhr abends“bemerkte Lynn,“Sollen wir wieder in unsere Zeit gehen oder hier bleiben?“ „Ich würde sagen das wir hier bleiben müssen“antwortete Kyran. „Warum?“fragte Linnea. „Weil die Zeitmaschine so zu sagen in der Zukunft ist.“antwortete Kyran. „Stimmt“bemerkte das 6 Jahre alte Mädchen Lynn. „Okay die Maschine ist fast fertig“sagte Linnea. „Wollen wir sie Morgen zeigen oder heute noch?“fragte Kyran. ~Im Wohnzimmer~ „Sagt mal“sagte Nicole,“Wo sind Lynn, Linnea und Kyran?“ „Ich guck mal eben“antwortete Linda und ging hoch. Sie guckte überall und zum Schluss in Phineas und Ferbs Zimmer. „Was macht ihr da?“fragte Linda. Der 14 jährige, die 12 jährige und 6 jährige schossen die Köpfe sofort erschrocken hoch. „Wir bauen was“antwortete Lynn. „Und was?“fragte Linda und setzte sich neugierig. „Fertig!“Linnea hatte es geschafft die Maschine fertig zu machen. „Okay“sagte Linda,“Nochmal was ist das?“ „Damit kann man in die Vergangenheit sehen.“sagte Lynn. „Okay“sagte Linda. Linnea schaltete das Ding an und es Funktionierte! Es kamen Bilder von der Mumien Jagt und als sie durch die Zeit gereist sind und noch andere Sachen. Linda konnte ihren Augen nicht trauen:“Sie hatten die ganze Zeit recht“sagte sie. „Also glauben sie uns jetzt das wir aus der Zukunft sind?“fragte Kyran. „Natürlich“antwortete Linda und fragte:“Okay von wem seid ihr den die Kinder?“ „Was fragt uns das jeder?“fragte Linnea. Die frage ging ihr auf die Nerven:“Ich meine sehe uns an merken sie den gar nichts?“ „Ähm“Linda warf einen Blick auf die Kinder:“Ihr habt Ähnlichkeiten mit Phineas und Isabella, aber das würde bedeuten dass...“ Linda wusste es nun. „Ja Oma“sagte Kyran,“Wir sind Kyran, Linnea und Lynn Flynn.“ „Sagt mal haben sie den Namen Lynn von Flynn?“fragte Linda verwirrend. „Nein“sagte Lynn,“Das ist eine andere Schreibweise für Linn.“ „Achso“sagte Linda:“Oh mein Gott!“ „Was?“fragte Lynn. „Ich muss mich bei Candace, Ferb und Phineas entschuldigen!“sagte Linda,“Wenn wir schon dabei sind, wo ist Phineas?“ „Der ist bei Isabella und Übernachtet da.“antwortete Linnea. „Echt?“fragte Linda,“Wusste ich nicht.“ „Er brauchte ruhe von dir“sagte Kyran,“Er ist echt angefressen.“ „Na ja“sagte Lynn. „Was?“fragte Linda. „Jetzt wissen wir woher Kyran es immer hat“sagte Linnea. Kyran legte eine Hand auf sein Gesicht:“Das euch das erst jetzt aufgefallen ist.“ Während die drei weiter streiten ging Linda nach untern. „Candace du hast die Verantwortung“sagte sie:“Ich muss für eine weile Rüber.“ „Okay“antwortete Candace und schaute wieder auf dem Fernseher und die drei kamen auch runter. Linda ging über die Straße und klingelte an der Tür. „Oh hallo Linda“begrüßte sie eine Frau mit Akzent. „Hey Vivian ist Phineas hier?“fragte Linda. „Ja Phineas ist mit Isabella oben.“antwortete Vivian. „Okay ich muss nämlich dringend mit ihm Sprechen“sagte Linda,“Darf ich rein kommen?“ „Ja natürlich“erwiderte Vivian und ließ Linda rein. „Was ist denn Passiert?“fragte Vivian. „Erzähle ich dir ein anderes mal okay?“fragte Linda. „Okay“antwortete Vivian und sah zu wie Linda nach oben ging. Sie klopfte an der Tür und von drinnen kam ein:“Her rein!“ Linda kam rein und sah Phineas und Isabella Monopoly Spielen. „Ähm Phineas?“fragte Linda,“Darf ich mal mit dir Sprechen?“ „Ich sollte dann mal wohl raus gehen“sagte Isabella und ging. „Phineas?“fragte Linda vorsichtig. Er seufzte:“Was?“fragte er. „Ich muss mit dir über sie Sache von vorhin reden“sagte sie. Kapitel8 Sie setzte sich in Schneidersitz neben ihn. Er drehte den Kopf weg. Die Tränen standen ihn schon nahe. „Die Kinder, ich weiß die Namen nicht mehr,haben ein Gerät gebaut wo man in die Vergangenheit gucken kann.“sagte sie. „Und?“fragte Phineas, immer noch den Kopf weg gedreht und die Arme verschränkt. Er war genervt von ihr, oder jedenfalls hat er das Gefühl. „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich euch nicht geglaubt habe“endschuldigte sich Linda hoffnungsvoll. „Wow hat das lange gedauert“sagte Phineas nach eins bis zwei Minuten. Nebenbei drehte er seinen Kopf zu ihr und schaute sie an. Ein liebevolles Lächeln kam über seine Lippen, aber auch über Lindas Lippen kam ein Lächeln. Sie Umarmte Phineas vorsichtig.Er umarmte zurück. „Darf ich wieder rein kommen?“fragte Isabella. Phineas lies seine Mutter los und guckte auf Isabella. „Er sieht etwas verträumt aus“dachte Linda bei sich. „Ich geh dann mal“sagte sie,“Gute Nacht euch beiden.“ Sie sah noch einmal auf die Kinder. Sie starrten sich gegenseitig tief in die Augen. Linda lächelte und machte die Tür hinter sich zu. Sie ging runter. „Hey Linda bleibst du noch zu einer Tasse Café?“Fragte Vivian. „Na klar“antwortete Linda. „Was ist denn Passiert?“fragte Vivian. „Ist doch gerade egal“sagte Linda,“Heute Nachmittag sind 4 Kinder aus der Zukunft gekommen.“ „Ach echt?“fragte Vivian. „Du glaubst mir?“fragte Linda. „Ja“sagte Vivian,“Ist sicherlich so was wie bei Phineas und Ferb.“ „Okay da sind drei Kinder und rate mal von wem sie die Kinder aus der Zukunft sind?“fragte Linda. „Von wem?“fragte Vivian. „Soweit ich es verstanden habe von Phineas und Isabella!“antwortete Linda. „Echt?“fragte Vivian. „Ja“erwiderte Linda. Die beiden reden noch weiter und weiter. ~Bei Phineas und Isabella~ Die beiden Starrten sich immer noch an. Phineas erwachte aus seinem Tagtraum. Dann war Isabella an der reihe. Beide erröteten tief. Es war eine peinliche Stille. „Ähm Phineas darf ich dich mal was fragen?“fragte Isabella. „Na klar Isabella, was ist los?“fragte Phineas. „Phineas ich wollte dir sagen, na ja, das ich mich...“sagte Isabella und stotterte, aber dann sagte sie:“Weißt du was? Taten sprechen lauter als Worte!“ Sie schnappte sich Phineas an den Schultern und Küsste ihn auf die Lippen! Nach ein paar Sekunden trennten sie sich. Isabella sah ganz normal aus, aber Phineas nicht. Ihm fühlte sich schwindelig und benommen.Er hatte ein dumm aussehendes Lächeln im Gesicht und einem Verträumten Blick in seinen Augen. Und zum abschluss war er noch rot im Gesicht. Isabella versuchte ihn aus seiner Benommenheit zu schütteln aber es half nichts. Im Gegenteil kippte der sitzende Phineas nach hinten auf den Teppich und seufzte. „Phineas alles okay?“fragte Isabella. „Ach ich bin einfach nur schwer in meine Nachbarin verliebt“antwortete Phineas und starrte Isabella an und Lächelte Liebevoll zu ihr. „Und ich mich in meinen Nachbar“sagte sie. Sie Umarmte ihn Fest und danach kuschelte sie sich n Phineas und schlief ein. Ein paar Minuten Später schlief auch Phineas fest ein. „Kinder Schlafenszeit!...“Linda kam hinterher um auch noch einmal gute Nacht zu sagen aber beide Mütter erkannten das Phineas und Isabella zusammen an der Wand Kuscheln während sie Schlafen. Sie haben nicht einmal die mühe gehabt ihre Schlafanzüge anzuziehen und ihr Monopoly Spiel weg zu packen. Phineas und Isabella merkten nicht das die Mütter sie ins Bett setzten und eine Decke über sie zogen. „Gute Nacht und Süße Träume ihr zwei“sagten beide Mütter und gingen raus. Das war ein Ereignisreicher Tag. Kategorie:Fan Geschichten